Clashing Spirits
by Kaira-chan
Summary: It's basically a crossover of all the manga in Shonen Jump. Title may (Hopefully) change...


Kaira-chan: This is my first time ever typing a Crossover, so don't hate me

Yami Kaira: Too late

Kaira-chan: LET ME FINISH!!! Yeah, I know I should have started simpler

Yami Kaira: Yes, you should've. 

Kaira-chan: *ignores her* And some of the characters may be out of character. 

Yami Kaira: Like all your fics. 

Kaira-chan: SHUT UP!!!! Well here it is...

Yami Kaira: Aren't you forgetting something?

Kaira-chan: *Fed up* WHAT???????

Yami Kaira: No need to snap. I was just trying to help. But now I won't tell you. 

Kaira-chan: Im Sowy.... what is it?

Yami Kaira: The disclaimer....

Kaira-chan: OH YEAH!!! *Pulls in Yusuke Urameshi, Yami Yugi, Yoh Asakura and Amidamaru, Son Goku, Uzumaki Naruto, Beelzebub and Roronoa Zoro* *Glomps them, but goes through Yusuke* Ok guys, do the disclaimer...

Yusuke Urameshi: Kaira-chan Doesn't own YuYu Hakusho, no matter how much she'd like too...unless she bought out Yoshihiro Togashi..... neways, this takes place while I'm still dead...so um...yeah....

Yami: She don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either, unless she buys out Kazuki Takahashi, but she can't because she's poor *Laughs* *Kaira-chan and Yami Kaira hit him over the head*... This takes place before Yugi knows of my existence. 

Yoh Akakura: Look at the sunset...isn't it pretty. 

Amidamaru: Hai, Yoh-dono

Yami Kaira: YOH!!! The disclaimer?

Yoh: Oh, sorry. Kaira-chan doesn't own Shaman King either. This takes place before Patch Village, and after Tao Ren and I become friends. 

Amidamaru: Hiroyuki Takei-dono does. 

Son Goku: She doesn't own DragonballZ. Akira Toriyama does. There isn't really a time this takes place. I'm a Super Saiya-jin, so are Gohan and Vegeta, but Gohan's only about 12, and I'm not dead. Like the DragonballZ movies. Lol.

Uzumaki Naruto: She don't own Naruto, that's me. Yep. I'm the main character in this. I"m gonna kick ass!!! Oh yea, Masashi Kushimoto owns it. And um...this takes place...um...before the Chunin (spl?) Exam's because Kaira-chan don't know how it ends.... *Sees Kaira-chans evil death glare* YET!!! 

Beelzebub: She don't own Sandland. Akira Toriyama does... and this also has no time line O_o.

Roronoa Zora: She does not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does. This is before Nami joins the crew, because Kaira-chan knows nothing about her...really...*looks at Kaira-chan* but she will. Yep, because she's the greatest. Hehehehehehehehheheheheheh. 

Kaira-chan: Thank you boys, and now on to the ficcy. ^-^

Yami Kaira: About time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ARGH!!! I'M SO DAMN BORED!!!" Naruto complained, lying down heavily. 

"Shut up Naruto. We don't need your complaining," Sakura growled. 

"Well, I am. What is there to do, really?" Naruto rolled onto his stomach, propping his head up with his arms. 

"He's right, we haven't been on a mission in nearly a month," Sasuke said calmly. 

Naruto and Sakura stared at him. "What? Can't a guy agree with a moron once in a while?" Sasuke said. 

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi said, appearing behind them. 

"What? No excuse today?" Naruto said sarcastically. 

"Hm... Well," Kakashi started, scratching his cheek. "Hm... Some rouge ninja's got into the Village, so I had to stop them single handedly. 

"RIGHT!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him in unison.

"Anyway, since it's going to be a slow month, I've gotten Hokage-sama's permission to take you, and Konohamaru and his 'team' on a vacation. Iruka is also going to be chaperoning," Kakashi grinned. 

"Whose going to be teaching at the Ninja Academy then?" Sakura asked. 

"I'm sure they'll find a substitute," Kakashi said off handedly. Then he left, leaving Naruto to his daydreams of Ramen with Iruka, Sakura to her daydreams of her watching the sunset with Sasuke, and Sasuke to his thoughts of battle tactics to kill his brother. What? he might pick up something on the trip. 

  
  


Yoh ran beside Manta, who was on his bike. "Anna-sama got you training again?" Manta asked. 

"Yeah. We have to leave for Patch Village in a while so she's got me training extra hard. I can't wait until this is all over, then I can relax and listen to music for the rest of my days," He grinned. "At least I'm not alone. There's Horu Horu. I guess his sister must be working him too. Yo! Horo Horu! Wait up!" Yoh cried out, speeding up a little. 

Horu Horu looked over his shoulder, saw them and slowed his pace a little. "Hey Yoh. Anna-sama got you working hard again?" He smiled. "Same with Imoto (little sister)."

Manta smiled. "There's going to be a lot of tough shaman at Patch Village, huh?"

Yoh and Horu Horu looked at each other. "Only the best Manta..." Horu Horu said seriously. 

  
  


"How long have we been drifting, Luffy?" Zoro mumbled, looking over the edge of the small boat. 

"I don't know, a few weeks maybe?" Luffy mumbled, looking into his straw hat. 

"If we had been drifting for a few weeks, we would have died from starvation by now," Zoro mumbled. 

"Then why did you bother asking me?" Luffy grinned. 

"Shut up," Zoro growled. Luffy laughed. Suddenly he stopped. 

"Hey! Is that land?" Luffy yelled out, running to the bow of the boat. 

"Luffy, stop that. It gets old after the first twenty times," Zoro groaned, not taking his eyes off the water. 

"No, I'm serious. I swear that's land!" Luffy yelled over his shoulder. 

"Really?" Zoro joined him at the bow of the boat. 

Luffy burst out laughing. "Just foolin'. I was getting bored."

Zoro growled and began to lunge at him, then stopped. "I think there really is land over there!" He squinted. "That or a really big ship."

"Zoro, it isn't very nice to pull stupid jokes like that," Luffy mumbled, sitting down. 

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!! I'm serious. Look," Zoro said. 

Luffy looked. Then Luffy squinted then "WOW!! I think that really is land!!" The both grabbed some oars and began paddling full speed to the shore. "Thank God. I was really hungry."

"Will you ever stop thinking about food Luffy?"

  
  


"Hey Yug'. Wazzup?" Jonouchi grinned, running up to Yugi, Honda trailing behind. 

"Nothing much. I was just heading home to the Game Shop. Grandpa said he had a surprise for me." Yugi said, looking up at Jonouchi.

"Really, mind if we come along? I still can't believe that you live in a Game Shop," Jonouchi grinned. 

Yugi smiled. "Yeah. Come on." 

  


"Yugi. About time you got home," Anzu grinned. By the look of things, she was waiting for him outside of the Game Shop. ((STALKER!!...unfortunately, I'm not going to make her a total moron, like she deserves to be T_T))

"Hey Anzu. What are you doing here?" Yugi smiled. 

"No reason. I was just bored today, so I decided to see what you were up to. Mutou-San told me you'd be home soon, so I decided to wait for you here," Anzu smiled, walking beside the boys inside. 

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi called, walking in the front door. 

"Welcome home Yugi, just let me come down there," His Grandpa called down the stairs, as Yugi and friends took off there shoes want walked in. 

Honda and Jonouchi continued looking around as Mutou-San walked into the room. 

"Hey, Mutou-San. I see you got in a new supply of Wizards and Monsters ((Duel Monsters)). 

"Yep, just got them in last week," Mutou-San said. Then he turned his attention back to Yugi. "I see you've brought friends. I've got four tickets to Tokyo. I was kinda hoping to be able to go too, but if you want to bring your friends..." Yugi looked at them. 

"I don't have to go if you want to Mutou-san," All three of them said, looking at him. 

Mutou-san laughed. "I'm just fooling around. Actually, I got them for you and your friends,"

"Really? Thanks Grandpa!" Yugi and his friends cried out (but they called him Mutou-san).

  
  


"Mokuba. We're going to Tokyo. Get packing," Seto Kaiba mumbled, throwing cloths into a bag. 

"What? Why?" Mokuba asked innocently. 

"There's a business meeting, and I'm not leaving you here alone," Seto said, zipping up his bag. 

"Really? Yay! I get to go to Tokyo!" Mokuba cried joyfully, running into his room. 

Seto looked up to see his brother run off. He smiled, then called in a butler to come and put his stuff by the door. 

  
  


"Botan, I'm bored!" Yusuke whined. 

"Quit your whining. Don't you remember what's happening in four days?" Botan grinned. 

Yusuke thought. "No, what?" He asked, floating upside-down.

"What happens once a month?" Botan asked, irritated. 

"You get PMS by the looks of it," Yusuke said off handedly. 

She glared at him and hit him over the back of the head. "No you moron. You get to go back to your body for a day!" 

"Really?! That's in four days?! Score!" Yusuke grinned widely. "Wait? Are you saying you don't get PMS? I though all girls did. Hm... Makes you think huh?" He smirked, and floated off. 

"GROW UP!!!" She yelled.

  
  


"Thief! It's my turn to drive! Move over!" Beelzebub growled, shoving Thief off of the chair. Thief started to fall, grabbed the wheel, and pulled the truck off the road. 

He fell to the ground on his head. Sheriff Rao grabbed the wheel and pulled the vehicle back onto the road. 

"Look what you did Thief. You almost killed us!" Beelzebub yelled. 

"_I_ almost killed us? You're the one who pushed me! That makes it _your _fault!" Thief cried. 

"Both of you shut up! Do you hear that?" Rao said, yelling over them. 

The truck went silent. There was a rumbling. 

"What is that?" Thief asked.

"It sounds like...a herd of something..." Beelzebub said. "It's coming from...BEHIND US!" They all looked behind them. There was a dust cloud coming closer to them. 

"What the -?" Beelzebub was cut off as the cloud of dust engulfed them.

Beelzebub opened his eyes. He looked around. The truck was gone, and Thief and Sheriff Rao were still unconscious. They were in a field, and about a mile off, there were huge...things jutting out of the ground. 

He ran the Sheriff Rao, and shook him awake. "Hey, what are those?" He asked as Rao's eyes eased open. Rao looked. 

"What are what?" Rao asked. 

"Geez, you and your human eyesight," Beelzebub growled. "They're big, and really shiny, and glass. And," Beelzebub squinted. "It looks like there are people walking around inside."

Sheriff Rao looked at Beelzebub. "Those sound like Skyscrapers, but it couldn't be. There haven't been any skyscrapers since the war. You're older then me, shouldn't you know this?" 

"What? You think I made regular trips to human cities," Beelzebub said, making one of those isn't-it-obvious faces. "We better wake up Thief, take a look around."

"Hey, where's the tank?" Sheriff Rao asked, looking around. Beelzebub looked around too. 

"I don't see it. It's no where near here," He said, scanning the horizons as Rao woke up Thief. 

"Hey, Thief," He said. "Beelzebub doesn't see the tank. Wake up, we have some walking to do."

Thief sat up. "What? You mean there's no tank now?" Thief said, rubbing his head. Beelzebub and Rao both shook their heads. 

"But Beelzebub says he can see buildings somewhere over their," He said, gesturing east. "I suggest we move towards that way." 

"Buildings. What would buildings be doing out here?" Thief asked. Beelzebub and Rao shrugged, and then Beelzebub set off towards the buildings, Rao and Thief following. 

  


"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked, for about the 1000th time. 

"No!" Iruka, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Konahamaru and friends all said together. 

"Naruto... we haven't even started traveling yet..." Sakura said lowly, her voice trembling. 

"I know," Naruto give his trademark fox smile. It really was trademarked. Go ahead, look it up. I _dare _you. Ok, don't. I'm not actually sure if its trademarked or not...

Everyone sweatdropped. "Can we go now. Please? Naruto is getting really annoying," Konahamaru said, tugging on Iruka's shirt-sleeve.

"Trust me, I want to get Naruto to shut up as fast as you do, but we have to wait a little longer..." Iruka said. 

"Are we there ye-" Naruto started, then fell silent. 

Everyone turned around to see Naruto unconscious, and Sasuke holding him up by under his arms. "What? He was getting really annoying," Sasuke said simply. 

Sakura began to give him more compliments, as Sasuke tossed Naruto to Iruka, who caught him. And then began the even more boring wait, because now they didn't have Naruto to tell off...

  


"Wow Yug'. This is so cool. I can't believe your Grandpa is actually paying for round ticket to Tokyo for us!" Jonouchi exclaimed, walking to the gate at the airport. Anzu looked around. 

"Is that..." She started. She looked again, but whatever she had seen was gone. 

"Was what what?"Jonouchi asked looking in the general direction she was. 

"Nothing. I just thought I saw something," Anzu said, sighing. 

Jonouchi, Honda and Yugi exchanged glances, then the four of them went to find some place to sit. 

Anzu looked around again. "Hey! There's Seto! Look!" She exclaimed. Jonouchi, Honda and Yugi all spun to look, but didn't see anything. 

"I think Anzu is going crazy," Jonouchi whispered loudly to Honda, who nodded. 

"I'M NOT GOING CRAZY!" She screamed hitting them both over the head. 

"I don't know, this is an awful lot like Duelist Kingdom. You know how she kept seeing Bakura, but he was really there," Yugi said. 

Jonouchi and Honda nodded. "I just hope Kaiba isn't here," Jonouchi shuddered. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: There we are, my very first crossover ^-^ That I can remember...

Yami: Yeah ^-^ So, how do you like?

Naruto: I think it rocked!!

Yami: *Glares* Stupid Naruto...

Yami Kaira: Your only saying that because Kaira calls you Naruto-sama...

Naruto: *Shifty eyes* No I'm not...

Zoro: ... *Sighs* What is it with people now a days?

Yoh: *Shrugs* who knows... 

Goku: Hey! Who thinks that Kaira-chan should make this Shonen Ai/Yaoi?

Kaira-chan and Kyla: I do! I do!

Yami Kaira: It's up to the reviewers Kaira-chan...

Kaira-chan: True true. And if you think it should, put who you would like to see as a couple, yes, it can be intershow....

Beelzebub: Please review!!! ^__^


End file.
